Gaming of All Sorts Wiki
What Is Your Favorite Game? Mario Kart Pokemon Legend of Zelda Minecraft Clash of Clans News *Giving away admin spot for any active and loyal person, to do that you must have at least 100 edits and/or 300 points. Message me on my board to know details. Sry for the inactivity, I'm going to be more active, and I hope you will too. Quote of the Week (Pokemon) I am starting a new thing on this wiki called "Quote of the Week" which I post a quote every week, and the topic I choose will stay the same until the next month. You can give suggestions too on my message board. "You cannot change the world without a little pain." -Team Plasma "It's more important to master the cards you are holding than to complain about the ones your opponent was dealt" -Grimsley Welcome to the Gaming of All Sorts Wiki (sounds kind of weird ik lol) Hello, and welcome to this blog/wiki, where you guys can learn about new games and we can help you guys when you need help on your difficulties in gaming. Thx for joining and much luv <3 Hello, and my name's Brian, and I would welcome you to our gaming wiki, where me and basically everyone else posts stuff about video games. This wiki is still developing, so please bear with it, and right now we only have 4 people, but that will change in the future. Speaking of the future, if you need help on your video games, or anything related, you can come here and we will try to tell you the answer. For those who stay and contribute here, right now the ranks are as follows..... *500 edits: moderator *1000 edits: admin *1500 edits: bureaucrat/rollback *1 million edits: owner :) *that all and if you need questions post it on my message board i will be on almost every day :] Rules *Please keep the wiki and chat clear of any sort of spam. *Bullying will not be tolerated among the Bureaucrats/Administrators/Chat Moderators of this wiki. If an incident occurs, he/she will take action as he/she sees fit. *Please keep everything on this wiki clean and appropriate. *Please make all of your edits qualitatively appeasing. * Vandalizing will not be tolerated. *If you need help, please seek the attention of our local admins/bureaucrats/chat moderators or, if deemed appropriate for the situation, contact staff. * Enjoy yourself. :) Describe your topic This wikia has all your gaming need and you should have fun and no fighting/bullying, thx, ppl will also try thier best to answer all your questions and suggest new things to the wikia. ''This wiki as all sorts of games that would be suggested, from Nintendo 64 to Wii to the 3DS, and also including IOS and Google Play app too. If you would like me to help you, I will look over and try to answer all your answers. Oh yeah, I should mention that my most favorite game is ----------------------------> '' ProMaster51 (talk) 03:22, August 27, 2014 (UTC)ProMaster51ProMaster51 (talk) 03:22, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Additional links http://gaming-of-all-sorts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard http://gaming-of-all-sorts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Latest activity Category:Browse